C'est dur de grandir
by sachiko02
Summary: Les sentiments de Nadine refont surface le jour où elle recroise Lionel, un amour d'enfance.


Nadine regarda à nouveau le vieil album photo de l'école et eu un sourire nostalgique, il est vrai qu'à cette époque elle, Sandrine, Sonia et Sakura étaient inséparables mais maintenant qu'elles étaient adultes elles ne se voyaient plus sauf avec Sakura avec qui elle travaillait depuis bientôt deux ans. Comment leur grande amitié avait-elle évolué de cette manière ? A ne s'appelé plus qu'une fois de temps en temps ?

Mais la vie était ainsi, les amies d'enfances s'éloignent et la vie d'adulte commence malgré les efforts qu'elles avaient pût faire elles n'avaient pas réussi à garder leur amitié intact. Nadine soupira et alla ranger l'album, à vingt deux ans on n'avait pas le temps de pleurer sur le passé car elle devait finir son article sur les liens entres amis lorsqu'on est au lycée et malgré le fait qu'elle avait regardé plusieurs albums photos, aucune idée ne lui venait en tête. Elle soupira et prit son téléphone portable et téléphona chez Sakura. Celle-ci répondit au bout de deux sonneries

- allô vous êtes bien chez Sakura que puis-je pour vous ?

- bonsoir Sakura c'est Nadine à l'appareil

- ah salut Nadine que puis-je pour toi ?

- voilà, j'aurais besoin de toi pour mon article

- ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- eh bien voilà comme je dois écrire sur un article sur l'amitié au lycée, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais me donner ton avis

- oui je veux bien t'aider, tu n'auras qu'à passer demain à la maison, dans l'après midi comme ça on discutera de nos vieux souvenirs

- oui et on sera seule ?

- normalement Sonia devrait venir mais ce n'est pas sûr

- on verra demain et merci infiniment

- ce n'est rien, les amis sont faits pour ça non ?

- oui bien sûr, donc on se voit demain

- ok à demain et bonne soirée

Nadine raccrocha le téléphone et regarda l'heure, il était dix-neuf heures, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour, elle prit sa veste et se dirigea vers le parc de la ville, même à cette heure-ci il faisait bon et elle plana quelques temps et bouscula quelqu'un

- je suis désolée

- Nadine ? Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Lionel ? Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ?

- je pourrais te retourner la question

- oh, je voulais juste prendre l'air et toi tu n'es pas avec Sakura ?

- on c'est disputé mais ce n'est pas trop grave

- ah d'accord et à part ça tu deviens quoi ?

- je suis en cours pour apprendre le métier de médecin

- c'est super et cela te plaît-il ?

- énormément

Nadine souri, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lionel et il fallait dire qu'il était devenu un jeune homme superbe et avec un sourire fantastique

- eh oh Nadine tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune femme se mit à rougir, pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça ? C'était le fiancé de Sakura et ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors il ne fallait pas penser à lui

- désolée je pensais au travail

- ah oui c'est vrai, Sakura m'a dit que vous travaillez ensemble

- oui on est dans le même journal mais on ne travail pas dans la même rubrique

- ah d'accord et quel est ton problème ?

- eh bien en fait je dois écrire sur les liens d'amitiés qu'il y a lorsqu'on est au lycée

- ah d'accord et tu vas faire comment pour résoudre ton problème ?

- eh bien j'ai demandé à Sakura et on a rendez-vous toutes les deux demain

- ah bon ? Elle ne m'en à rien dit

- de toute façon on se serait surement croisé

- oui c'est sûr et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main je suis disponible

- merci Lionel, j'y penserais

Ils se séparèrent et Nadine rentra chez elle, elle vivait seule dans son appartement et ne cherché pas spécialement à vivre une histoire d'amour, mais si le bonheur se présentait à sa porte elle ne le refuserait pas. Mais bon elle n'était pas très populaire auprès des hommes et cela depuis l'école. Il est vrai qu'elle se trouvait banale, cheveux châtains, yeux marrons et pas très grande et elle était obligé de porter des lunettes. Alors comment pouvait-elle plaire à un homme comme Lionel ? Il était beau, intelligent et il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait et il avait surtout Sakura, une des plus belles femmes qu'elle n'est jamais vue, avec ses grands yeux verts et des cheveux magnifiques qui lui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle soupira et regarda l'heure, il était presque minuit et elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passée, pourquoi se remémorait-elle le moment où elle avait été amoureuse de Lionel ? Parce qu'elle l'avait croisé aujourd'hui ou parce qu'à l'époque il l'avait rejeté car il était amoureux de Sakura ? Elle alla se coucher et comme par hasard ses rêves étaient peuplés des beaux yeux de Lionel qui la regardait.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, d'un car elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lionel depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé hier et de deux car son article n'avançait toujours pas et qu'à cause de ça elle risquait de le croiser. Pourquoi la vie lui jouait ce mauvais tour ? Elle prit un petit déjeuner et s'habilla d'un jeans et d'un tee shirt rose. Malgré qu'elle soit adulte elle aimait toujours autant cette couleur. Elle regarda l'heure et décida d'aller voir son meilleur ami, Anthony. Elle prit sa veste et alla dans l'immeuble d'en face, là où habitait son ami. Arrivé devant la porte elle frappa une fois et il vint lui ouvrir tout de suite

- tiens bonjour Nadine, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- je voulais juste te voir

- tu me flattes là

- arrête de plaisanter j'ai vraiment besoin de parler

Elle le suivit jusque dans son salon et il lui apporta un jus d'orange

- alors que me veux-tu ? C'est à cause de ton article ?

- pas exactement

- ah bon ? Tu avances bien alors ?

- pas exactement non plus

- alors que t'arrive t-il ?

- j'ai croisé Lionel hier au parc

- ah c'est ça et tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Anthony

- oui ne t'inquiète pas, le problème c'est que depuis hier je n'arrête pas de penses à lui

- tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ?

- bien sûr que non mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive

- je pense que tu es bel et bien encore amoureuse de lui

- non ça m'étonnerait et de toute façon Sakura et une de mes meilleures amies et donc je ne ferais rien pour lui nuire

- je le sais Nadine mais il faut aussi que tu penses un peu à toi

- ce n'est pas une raison et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de toute façon

- en parler avec l'intéressé

- Lionel ? Si je lui dis une telle chose je risque de perdre son amitié et celle de Sakura

- il n'y a rien de mal à discuter tu sais

- oui je sais mais faire cela à Sakura je ne l'accepte pas

- tu sais Nadine tu fais ce que tu veux et de toute façon tu la vois quand Sakura ?

- cette après-midi pourquoi ?

- tu n'as qu'à discuter avec elle

- et de quoi ?

- de ce que tu éprouves pour Lionel

- non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? S'exclama Nadine

- je ne vois pas en quoi se serait un problème de discuter avec ton amie

- eh bien moi le problème c'est que je me vois mal parler avec Sakura sur le fait que j'ai été amoureuse de SON copain

- tu sais elle est très compréhensible

- elle et moi on ne se parle presque plus, ce n'est pas la peine de se disputer au sujet de Lionel

- bon et si on arrêté de parlé de ça ?

- je pense que c'est une bonne idée

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter et Anthony invita même Nadine à manger et elle accepta avec joie. Arrivée vers quatorze heures elle sortit de chez Anthony et se dirigea vers chez Sakura. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle la vit arriver et l'accueillit à bras ouvert

- cela faisait longtemps, je suis contente de te voir

- moi aussi

- allez vient entre je vais te faire visiter

Sakura et Lionel habitaient ensembles depuis qu'ils avaient fini le lycée et les parents de Lionel leurs avaient donné une maison à la sortie de la ville. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle venait car elle n'avait jamais eu le temps ou le courage de venir. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et mette un sourire de circonstance sur son visage

- alors comment ça se passe au travail ?

- eh bien tout va bien sauf pour cet article, je n'avance pas

- oui ne t'inquiète pas, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir au travail ?

- je ne voulais pas te déranger et je pensais que l'inspiration me viendrais mais cela n'à pas été le cas comme tu peux le voir

- ce n'est pas grave, Sonia et moi on va te donner un coup de main

- Sonia est là ? Demanda étonné Nadine

- oui elle a pu se libérer et elle à hâte de te revoir

Nadine suivit donc Sakura jusque dans un petit salon bien décoré et découvrit Sonia assise sur l'un des canapés avec une tasse de café en main. En les voyant arriver elle se leva et se dirigea dans leur direction

- bonjour Nadine, cela faisait longtemps, je suis contente de pouvoir enfin te revoir

- que veux tu, on n'y peut rien et ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être adulte

- oh oui ça c'est bien vrai, il y à même des moments ou j'aimerais revenir au temps du lycée

- moi aussi, soupirai Nadine

Les trois jeunes femmes allèrent s'installer dans le salon et discutèrent pendant des heures, de leurs souvenirs d'enfances, jusqu'au moment où Sonia posa une question délicate

- alors Nadine tes amours ça en es où ?

- pas grand-chose

- ah bon ? Tu n'es pas avec Anthony ? S'étonna Sonia

- non c'est juste un ami

- ah bon ? Et tu n'as personne d'autre en vue ?

Elle se mit à rougir ce qui fit rire Sakura et Sonia

- ah donc il y a bel et bien quelqu'un ! S'exclama Sonia

- alors il est comment ? Demanda Sakura

- puisque je vous dis que je ne vois personne, leur répondit Nadine

- mais tu as des vues sur un garçon non ? Souriait Sonia

- non, on ne peut pas dire ça comme ça, soupira Nadine

- bon et si on arrêtait d'harceler Nadine avec ça ? Proposa Sakura

Nadine soupira de soulagement et dire que c'est Sakura qu'il l'avait sortit de l'embarras alors qu'elle ne faisait que penser à Lionel. Elle se ressaisit et posa une question à Sakura

- et toi Sakura, avec Lionel ça va toujours ?

- ça dépend des moments mais sinon on s'aime encore plus qu'avant et là normalement il va bientôt rentrer, vous pourrez donc le voir, expliqua Sakura

- je ne pense pas que je vais rester jusque là, dit précipitamment Nadine

- ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? S'étonna Sakura

- eh bien avec toutes les informations que j'ai recueillis aujourd'hui, j'ai de quoi écrire mon article

- comme tu veux mais Lionel sera déçu de ne pas te voir

- je ne vois pas pourquoi Lionel serait déçu de ne pas me voir ?

- eh bien depuis qu'il est à l'université il ne voit plus ses anciens amis et cela le désole, leur expliqua Sakura

- peut être une prochaine fois Sakura mais là il faut que je m'y mette niveau travail tant que j'ai de l'imagination

- comme tu veux mais passe vite me voir d'accord ?

- d'accord et encore désolé

- pas la peine de t'excuser tu sais

Nadine se leva, prit ses affaires et s'en alla et au coin de la rue elle croisa celui qu'elle essayait d'éviter, Lionel

- ah bonjour Nadine, tu t'en vas déjà ?

- comme tu peux le voir, oui

- pourquoi ? Cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vue, expliqua Lionel

- oui je sais mais se sera pour une prochaine fois car là j'ai un article à commencer

- donc ton rendez-vous avec Sakura c'est bien passé ?

- comme tu peux t'en douter oui et maintenant excuse moi j'y vais

Elle laissa Lionel seul, interloqué par le comportement de la jeune femme, il se demandait comment une fille aussi gentille pouvait être aussi malpolie envers un ancien camarade de classe. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque elle était amoureuse de lui mais elle ne l'était plus aujourd'hui car elle savait qu'il était heureux avec Sakura mais alors pourquoi voyait-il cette lueur de tristesse à chaque fois qu'elle discutait avec lui. Il appellerait Anthony pour en avoir le cœur net mais pour l'instant il désirait par-dessus tout voir Sakura. De son côté Nadine se demandait ce qu'il lui avait prit de parler comme ça à Lionel ? Maintenant il allait se poses des questions à son sujet et il allait vite comprendre qu'elle éprouvait encore des sentiments envers lui et elle ne voulait faire souffrir personne.

Une fois chez elle, elle ouvrit son ordinateur et commença à rédiger son article mais rien y fait, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle fut donc soulagé d'entendre son téléphone sonner, elle décrocha donc au bout de la deuxième sonnerie

- allô

- salut Nadine c'est moi

- Anthony ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel à cette heure aussi tardive ? Demanda la jeune femme

- eh bien voilà j'ai eu un coup de fil de Lionel et il s'inquiète pour toi

- s'inquiéter pour moi ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

- il paraît qu'il t'à croisé tout à l'heure et que tu as été très malpolie envers lui

- je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, soupira Nadine

- il m'a même demandé si tu ne ressentais rien pour lui

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'arrêter, serait-il possible qu'Anthony l'ai trahi en disant à Lionel ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment ?

- es-tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- que cela m'étonnerais et que tu étais certainement fatigué

- tu es un ange, je te remercierais jamais assez

- eh bien dîne avec moi demain soir

- dîner avec toi ?

- oui je t'invite au restaurant

- pour quelle raison ? Questionna Nadine

- tu me dois bien ça non ?

- oui mais …

- il n'y à pas de mais qui compte, je passe te prendre demain à dix neuf heures, fait toi belle d'accord ?

- comme tu voudras Anthony, à demain soir alors

Elle raccrocha, qu'arrivait-il à Anthony ? Bien sûr elle avait déjà mangé avec lui mais jamais auparavant il ne l'avait invité à diner à l'extérieur. Alors pourquoi le faisait-il aujourd'hui ? Ils son les meilleurs amis depuis l'école primaire et jamais au grand jamais elle ne voulait que cela change. Elle soupira et regarda l'heure, il était déjà tard et elle voulut aller se coucher lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, qui pouvait venir la déranger à une heure aussi tardive ? Elle soupira et alla ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant elle

- Lionel ? Mais que viens-tu faire à cette heure-ci ?

- désolé de te déranger mais il fallait que je te parle

- et de quoi ?

- je peux rentrer ?

- non pas à cette heure, s'énerva la jeune femme

- pourquoi tu es en colère ?

- as-tu pensé à Sakura ? Demanda-t-elle

- que vient faire Sakura la dedans ?

- que dirait-elle si elle te voyait ici à cette heure ?

- que je viens voir une vieille amie

- écoute Lionel on est ami oui mais un ami ne vient pas chez quelqu'un sans prévenir et surtout à cette heure, alors si tu veux me parler fait le demain

Et le cœur battant elle lui calqua la porte au nez. Pourquoi était-il venu à une heure aussi tardive ? Pour en avoir le cœur net elle téléphona à Anthony, celui-ci décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie

- qui est à l'appareil ?

Nadine entendit bien sa voix ensommeillé mais tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à lui dire la vérité

- je peux savoir ce que Lionel est venu faire chez moi à une heure pareille ?

- ah Nadine c'est toi ? Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête moi

- ne te moque pas de moi Anthony, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose alors dit le moi ou j'annule notre rendez-vous de demain ! S'énerva Nadine

- tu ne me ferais pas ça quand même, s'étonna Anthony

- à ton avis ? Demanda Nadine

- je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu chez toi mais lorsqu'il m'a appelé pour me demander si tu étais amoureuse de lui, je lui ai répondu que c'était impossible car nous sortions ensemble

- QUOI !

- écoute que voulais-tu que je réponde ? Que tu ressentais encore des choses pour lui et en faire pâtir son couple ?

- mais pourquoi tu as été dire une telle chose ?

- pour lui enlever tous soupçons mais cela n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché puisqu'il est venu te voir, soupira Anthony

- mais pourquoi as-tu été dire une telle chose ?

- je n'ai pas eu le choix et lorsqu'il l'a appris il a voulu qu'on sorte en couple

- comment ça ? Commença à s'inquiéter Nadine

- eh bien en faite demain soir il n'y aura pas que nous deux

- ne me dis pas que…

- si, Sakura et Lionel seront de la partie

- tu plaisants j'espère ! S'exclama Nadine

- tu sais cela ne sera pas long

- là n'est pas le problème

- ah bon car il y a un problème ? S'étonna Anthony

- oui car pas plus tard que tout à l'heure j'ai dit à Sakura que toi et moi étions que de simples amis, s'exaspéra la jeune femme

- comment voulais-tu que je le sache ? Soupira Anthony

- je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir mais il n'est pas question qu'on aille et que je passe pour une idiote

- et si on n'y va pas j'aurais l'air de quoi ? Commença à s'impatienter Anthony

Nadine soupira et se demandait ce qui avait bien pût se passer dans la tête d'Anthony, surtout que depuis l'enfance tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient qu'amis et qui le resteraient

- écoute il va falloir que tu t'arranges mais il est hors de question que j'aille à ce double rendez-vous

- mais que veux-tu que je leur dise ?

- ça ce n'est pas mon problème

Nadine raccrocha le combiné sans laisser à Anthony le temps de s'expliquer. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Elle alla se coucher et eu un sommeil sans rêve. Le lendemain matin elle fut réveillée par des coups frappés à la prote. Elle fut surprise en voyant Anthony devant celle-ci

- qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- discuter de notre conversation d'hier soir

- il n'y à rien à dire

La jeune femme voulu refermer mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha avec son pied

- je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour t'avoir mise dans l'embarras mais j'ai sauté sur l'occasion

- quelle occasion ? Fronça les sourcils Nadine

- eh bien… je peur rentrer ? Je ne voudrais pas parler de ça dehors

Nadine s'écarta pour laisser passer Anthony, ils allèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent dans le canapé. La jeune femme vit que son ami était stressé car il se tortillait les mains

- bon qu'est ce que tu essayes de m'expliquer ?

- écoute Nadine ce n'est pas simple à dire, eh bien je t'aime et ça depuis l'époque du lycée

- QUOI ! S'exclama la jeune femme

- écoute je n'ai jamais osé te dire quoi que se soit car je savais que tu étais amoureuse de Lionel

- mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- car je pensais que tes sentiments pour moi auraient changé depuis le temps

- écoute Anthony…

- mais lorsque tu m'as parlé de Lionel j'ai compris que je n'aurais aucune chance avec toi et lorsqu'il est venu me parler de toi je lui au dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête

- tu n'as pas pensé à ce que moi je ressentais ?

- je sais je voulais juste t'aider

- je suis désolée Anthony mais on ne pourra plus se voir désormais

- qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda perplexe Anthony

- tu m'as mise dans une position délicate et tu n'es pas venu me voir pour t'expliquer et pour le moment je préfère qu'on ne se voit plus

- je vois

Anthony se leva et sortit en claquant la porte sans dire un mot à Nadine, celle-ci se mit à pleurer dès qu'elle entendit la porte se fermer.

Cela faisait une semaine que Nadine n'avait ni vu ni parlé à Lionel, Sakura et Anthony, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, celui qui lui manqué le plus était Anthony mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Son article elle l'avait fini et rendu et son chef était satisfait de son travail, comme elle n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui elle décida d'aller faire un tour au parc.

Elle prit sa veste car le soleil n'était malheureusement pas au rendez-vous, elle ferma sa porte et poussa un soupir, pourquoi tout lui était tombé dessus en même temps ? Si elle avait sût elle aurait mit ses sentiments pour Lionel de côté. Mais comme le dicton dit _"le cœur à ses raison que la raison ignore" _mais de là à perdre ses amis cela faisait mal. Elle soupira une énième fois et elle ne vit pas la personne qui se trouvait devant elle et elle la bouscula. Surprise elle tomba sur ses fesses, elle leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Sakura

- Nadine ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu

- oh Sakura comment vas-tu ?

- ça va mais j'aimerais que toi et moi discutions car je n'arrive pas à te joindre depuis une semaine

- j'étais très occupé désolé

- on va s'asseoir sur un banc ?

- comme tu veux, soupira Nadine

Il ne manquait plus que ça, alors qu'elle essayait de les éviter pour pouvoir réfléchir, elle tombait sur Sakura alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore les idées bien claires. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur l'un des bancs du parc et Nadine attendit que Sakura parle la première pour voir ce qu'elle avait à dire

- pourquoi m'évites-tu depuis que vous avez annulé le rendez-vous ?

- je ne t'évite pas, j'avais besoin de réfléchir

- ah d'accord et pourquoi avez-vous essayé de faire croire que vous étiez en couple ?

- ce n'est pas moi, c'est Anthony, soupira Nadine

- pourquoi à t-il fait ça ? S'étonna Sakura

- il s'avère qu'il a des sentiments pour moi

- et pas toi et c'est pour ça que tu as fait annulé ?

- oui et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a prit

- oui c'est étonnant de se part

- oui surtout que je le considère et considéré toujours comme un simple ami

- oui je te comprends mais tu es amoureuse d'un autre n'est ce pas ?

- comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- cela se voit dans ton regard

- je dirais que ce que je prenais pour de l'amour était simplement de l'amitié

- c'était Lionel n'est ce pas ?

Nadine écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son amie, celle-ci n'avait aucune rancune mais un sourire chaleureux et Nadine décida de dire la vérité

- oui mais n'ai crainte j'ai compris vraiment ce que je ressentais

- je t'ai toujours fait confiance mais Lionel et moi connaissions tes sentiments

- ah ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

- j'attendais que tu viennes me voir en premier

- si j'avais sût je serais venu te voir

Les deux jeunes femmes se turent et Nadine se demandait comment ça se serait passé si elle avait été la voir dès le début. Mais elle savait que cela n'aurait rien changé pour elle car elle avait crû être amoureuse de Lionel alors qu'elle ne l'était pas

- bon Sakura je vais te laisser

- ok et j'espère te revoir bientôt

- moi aussi

Nadine se leva et partit en direction de chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle reparlerait à Anthony ou si elle reverrait de si tôt Lionel et Sakura mais une chose était sur elle ne confondrait plus amour avec l'amitié car ça créait trop de problème.


End file.
